Chapter 59
|Bujoku}} is the fifty-ninth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Enmu thinks to himself how he loves showing people nightmares after giving them pleasant dreams because he likes seeing them groan and writhe in pain. He resolves not to let his guard down so he can successfully destroy the demon slayers. Noting that his Blood Demon Art is a long range technique where he mixed his blood with the ink on the train tickets and it activates as soon as the conductor makes a cut mark on the ticket. This was all to ensure that the demon slayers would not notice they were being put under his influence until it was too late. However, seeing Tanjiro awake and intact despite all these precautions shocks Enmu. As Tanjiro angrily draws his blade he shouts at Enmu not to trample on the dreams of others, the demon notices that he is wearing hanafuda earrings, recognising this as the demon slayer Muzan Kibutsuji ordered him to destroy. He is pleased to see that his target has come to him on his own so that he can acquire more of Muzan's blood to become stronger and eventually challenge one of the Upper Moon's for their position. Tanjiro begins to perform Water Breathing: Tenth Form - The Dragon of Change however Enmu attacks him first with his Blood Demon Art: Compelling Hypnotic Whisper, forcing him to sleep. Tanjiro immediately kills himself in his dream to wake up in the blink of an eye to keep his attack going. Puzzled as to why Tanjiro is not passing out, Enmu repeatedly attacks him with his Demon Art, only for Tanjiro to keep on instantaneously waking up and continuing his attack. Enmu acknowledges Tanjiro's grit to kill himself so many times even in a dream. Every time he was hit by Enmu's technique, he would see a nightmare where his family was chastising him, blaming him for their deaths and calling him useless. Knowing his family would never say such things to him, Tanjiro grows even more enraged at Enmu and lunges at him with a powerful Tenth Form shouting at the demon not to insult his family in such a way. He chops off Enmu's head but is puzzled as to why there is no reaction from the demon. He wonders if he has been caught in another dream of if this demon was just weaker than Rui. Suddenly, Enmu's dismembered head roots itself on top of the train to Tanjiro's shock and tells the boy that he is under orders to destroy him and the Pillars and that he understands why he was given such orders. Now to him, Tanjiro's very existence makes him twitch in anger. Tanjiro's eyes grow wide with fear and confusion at Enmu still being alive and this fills the demon with glee and his head laughs, saying he had been looking forward to seeing that expression on the young demon slayer's face. Elated, he explains that the reason he did not die was because neither that body nor the head currently speaking to him were his real body anymore and that he had fused with the train while they were all asleep. As Tanjro continues to be appalled at what Enmu tells him, the demon laughs more, joyful at the boy's expression. He goes on to say that the entire train has become his blood, flesh and bones and that all of the passengers will become his food. Taunting Tanjiro by asking if he can delay this train and protect it's passengers, the dismembered head begins to dissolve into the train. Tanjiro rushes forward to swing at it but misses as it dissipates entirely into the train. Tanjiro calls for his companions to wake up so they can protect the train together and is happy when he hears sounds emanating from below as Inosuke (who is still caught in the happy thoughts of his dreams) bursts through the roof beckoning his minions to follow him as his Pig Assault is about to commence. Characters in Order of Appearance * Enmu * Tanjiro Kamado * Rokuta Kamado * Takeo Kamado * Shigeru Kamado * Hanako Kamado * Tanjuro Kamado * Kie Kamado * Rui * Inosuke Hashibira Events Navigation ru:Глава 59 Category:Chapters Category:Demon Train Arc